1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of display technology, and particularly to a method for forming a surface oxide layer on an amorphous silicon.
2. Description of Related Art
In a low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) thin film transistor liquid crystal manufacturing process, an excimer laser annealing (ELA) technique is used to directly transform an amorphous silicon (α-Si) into a poly-silicon (Poly-Si) and is very important in the LTPS thin film transistor liquid crystal manufacturing process. Before performing the ELA process, an appropriate treatment applied onto an α-Si surface generally is needed, so as to remove a loose and non-uniform oxide layer naturally grown on the surface and thereby facilitate the growth of a uniform and dense oxide layer on the surface. In the prior art, a hydrofluoric (HF) acid firstly is used to remove the naturally grown oxide layer on the surface, ozone (O3) then is used to oxidize the α-Si surface so as to generate a dense oxide layer of SiOx. However, because the surface after being processed by the HF acid is α-Si and thus has hydrophobic property, so that in the subsequent O3 oxidation process, the O3 dissolved in water and the α-Si surface are non-uniformly contacted with each other, resulting in the surface oxide layer formed on the amorphous silicon being non-uniform, which would affect the uniformity of subsequent ELA crystallized surface.